1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool for removing improperly installed fasteners and more specifically for removing fasteners which are loosely or freely mounted in the surrounding medium. In such a case, when a removal tool is applied thereto, the fasteners spin rather than retract from the surrounding medium. The hand tool has a pair of jaws and a lever arrangement which securely holds the improperly installed or mounted fastener for purposes of removal.
2. Disclosure Information Statement
The inventor is and has been engaged in the residential hardware industry for the past twenty or so years. In reviewing catalogs of various manufacturers during this period, no hand tool of the nature disclosed herein has been uncovered. The need for the fastener holding hand tool is apparent from the discussion which follows. In applying metalworking screws, wood screws, bolts, nuts and bolts, and wall anchors, frequently the threaded mating portion of the surrounding medium becomes worn (or in the case of metal surfaces "stripped") and craftsmen working in these media have problems removing fasteners. At times the structure or the working conditions precludes use of a pair of pliers or a similar device to grasp the head of the fastener while applying the removal tool, e.g. screwdriver, nut driver, Allen head wrench or the like. Additionally, such use of auxiliary tools is at best awkward.
The present invention provides a specific tool for the purpose of holding fasteners which have become difficult to remove.